LOST Prologue - Galactic Search for Intelligence
by Bobjsd
Summary: Where did the island come from and what are the mysteries behind its purpose and unique attributes and manifestations? Learn the earth shaking truth via periodic ships log transmissions from the captain and officers of the interstellar starship "Ah-Ment" in their search for and rescue of Galactic Intelligence.
1. Ships Log Auto - MST Initiate

Begin transmission

If you are sensing this memory implant you have initiated the Memory Storage and Transfer facility of our ship. Via electromagnetic control and projection transcripts of our Ship Logs will be impressed onto the permanent memory modules of your individual biologic organism. Your faculties and capabilities have been scanned, assessed and approved for reception. This facility will transmute the words, phrases, ideas and concepts of these reports into the form most closely recognizable to you based on the advancement of your intellect.

Selected chronological Ships Logs will be transmitted to you on a periodic basis.

End transmission.


	2. Captain's Log - Entry 1

Begin transmission.

Greetings.

My name is Peh-Tah. I am a senior scientist and Officer in my worlds Search for Galactic Intelligence Initiative. I have been selected to lead a team of specialists on a multi millennium mission to a distant planet that our astrophysicists and biologists have designated a high probability for intelligent life.

In addition to standard operations and executive reports entered into our ships log, I have been asked to cause to be kept by myself and others what is effectively a journal of the ship and crews mission. In the event the mission fails, it will act as an historical record and diary if we don't make it back. In the distant future these logs may be useful in determining the fate of the ship and crew, if our people decide to make a return voyage, or, in the event they are discovered by other sentient, intelligent beings.

It will be several hundred days before our mission is initiated. During that time I will make premission entries to acqaint you with our planets recent history, the design, purpose and goals of the SGI Initiative as well as the technology that makes such an endeavor possible.

Captain Peh-Tah, GSI Starship Ah-Ment

End Transmission


	3. Captain's Log - Entry 37

Begin Transmission.

My people are the Peh-Sed-Jhat. We originate from the planet Ah-Ru which orbits the home Sun in the multi star system of Mintaka. We number 187 billion on four planets in both corporeal but mostly transcendent form. Besides our home world in Min-Taka we have established outlying civilizations in the Sirius, Kochab and Thuban star systems.

End Transmission


	4. Captain's Log - Entry 54

Begin Transmission.

Memory, the Soul and Eternal Life

An understanding of the Peh-Sed-Jhat and our journey through space and time in search of intelligent life in the galaxy cannot begin without an a cursory review of our efforts to unlock the science of memory and consequently, the soul of sentient beings.

Thousands of years ago our scientists discovered and solved the mysteries of memory in living beings. It was known that memories were records of electrical stimuli received through the main senses such as sight, hearing, smell, taste and touch. We discovered others but that shall be left for another entry. These records of stimuli are captured by a central processing facility and distributed to different areas of the cerebellum for either temporary or permanent storage depending on classification, need and importance. When called upon, this CPF would retrieve these engrams and reconstitute them into a coherent memory recall for the organism. If memories are strong enough and repeated through multiple generations they can be implanted onto the DNA of the organism resulting in instinct.

More importantly, we discovered how to not only implant memory through the CPF but also how to recall and store it in exobiological storage devices. We are able to extract not only the entire memories of a living being, but it's thinking, reasoning and personality, what we can call the soul, store it for an indefinite period and when needed, reinsert it into an appropriate biological target.

In effect, we discovered the secret to eternal life.

End Transmission.


	5. Captains Log - Entry 62

Begin Transmission

Essence of Soul and Death

Memories are sensory captured electrical signals delivered to a central processing organ for interpretation, storage and retrieval as engrams, a specific firing order of electric impulses that constitute an individual memory. A beings soul is partly sensed memory but more importantly is cognitive memories of what the being does with that faculty and includes the Yib which is intellect, emotion, morality, will, intention and the Bah which can be defined as personality.

Each of the trillions of engrams making up the soul have an electrical charge that produces Kah, an electromagnetic field which protects the engram from losing it's specific electrical identity even when the Kah-At, the corporeal body, decomposes and ceases to function. Only when the Kah itself degrades and collapses do engrams electrically discharge and lose their individuality. Once the Kah dies the Yib and Bah cannot be retrieved and the soul lost forever. We call this the second death.

A Kah can survive for approximately 72 hours after the Kah-At ceases to function in which the soul can be reliably retrieved. We have developed preservation procedures that under certain circumstances can delay the collapse of the Kah and extend the retrieval period.

End Transmission.


	6. Captains Log - Entry 89

Begin Transmission

Saving the Soul

While aware different aspects of memories were recorded and maintained in different parts of the cerebellum, we spent many decades attempting to retrieve and place them in a coherent assembly. But without a placement pattern and firing order it was like attempting to reconstruct a novel by staring at the letters of an alphabet. A breakthrough was made by communicating directly with the central processing organ.

Over a period of time we analyzed how an organisms brain requests memories via bio electric signals to the CPO and how that organ replays them back in a way useful to the organism. It wasn't necessary to understand how or where memories were stored or retrieved, only how to request them from the CPO and record that electric signal stream onto a storage medium.

Due to the shear volume necessary for the retention of millions and potentially billions of souls, mechanical storage devices were ruled out. Scientists discovered simple compounds of the element Barium could be used due to its inherent nature of attracting and absorbing atoms, particles, ions and compound molecules. Additionally, only a very small piece of the Barium compound, a speck in crystalline form, was necessary for encoding an entire soul. Barium did have drawbacks, in compound form it was soluble in water and could react negatively with some chemical gas compounds such as ammonia, but overall quite stable and useful for our purposes.

An encoded Barium speck is called a Shu-Et. A Shu-Et can be retained and protected indefinitely in an electromagnetic containment field along with millions or billions of other Shu-Ets. Each is encoded with a specific identity code for later retrieval and implantation.

End Transmission.


	7. Captains Log - Entry 107

Begin Transmission

Established rules for the extraction and retention of souls.

All properly presented viable souls shall be extracted when possible, no one individual shall have the authority of life after death over another.

Due to the potential of creating a daemon, extraction of non viable souls from Kha-ats whose cerebellum has been compromised through violence, disease or imbalance shall not be attempted. Unfortunately, the fate of these souls is the second death.

All extractions shall be preceded by a preliminary Yib/Ba examination and judgement shall be made on the souls Mah-at, the potential positive or negative balance on future societies if re implanted. Yib/Bas that have been judged positive shall be extracted and placed in the Neter-ker-tet containment for retention and candidacy for re implantation. Yib/Bas that have been judged negative shall be placed indefinitely in the Am-mut containment facility. Future generations may judge the fate of these souls.

End Transmission.


End file.
